yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Enma (anime)
(M03, live-action) }} is one of the of the side characters in the [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch animation series]]. He is first seen in [[EP098|''Christmas Blackout! Time for a Yo-kai Watch Update!]] as a cameo before his full appearance in M02. Lord Enma's appearances in the anime from then have been minor, usually serving as one-off cameos, but that isn't the case in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside and Yo-kai Watch!, where he plays a bigger role. History ''Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends After transforming into Yasha Enma with combining the deceased spirit of Itsuki Takashiro and Shien, Itsuki wanted to become Lord Enma because he was inspired by Shin Shimomachi's kind actions on humans and Yo-kai. Lord Enma was born as a reincarnation of Itsuki in the Enma Palace, with Ancient Enma and Zazel to raise him as the new king of the Yo-kai World. Yo-kai Watch anime series Lord Enma first appears in Christmas Blackout! Time for a Yo-kai Watch Update!, when the power is restored in Springdale as a cameo in his human form. M02 .]] Lord Enma first appears in the prologue (Chapter 1), exploring the human world in his human form. Nate manages to save his life as he was about to get crushed by a pile of pipes that were about to fall on top of him. This results in him sending out Dethmetal which leads to Nate's demise, temporarily turning him into a Yo-kai called Fuu 2. When Nate turns back to normal near the end of the chapter, Lord Enma gives him his medal. While Enma doesn't directly appear in Chapter 2, during the epilogue, he states that he was the one responsible for sending Jibanyan, Robonyan, and Shogunyan into the future during his speech of looking into the relationship between Humans and Yo-Kai. In Chapter 3, he is the one responsible for delivering Komasaburo to Koma Kaachan. Later, when Komasan attempts to get Komasaburo to safety, he summons a supersized and hostile Dromp to take the child, though Komasan is able to successfully save the boy. Throughout the chapter, despite being unseen by anyone, he remains in his human form. Enma's only appearance in Chapter 4 is a slight cameo near the end of the chapter, sitting by the hospital in his human form, before teleporting away. Enma's first appearance in the epilogue/Chapter 5 has him seemingly locked up in his room by Zazel, attempting to take charge of the Yo-kai World himself, and again in a flashback where Zazel questions why he is allowing Humans and Yo-kai to integrate. He later appears in person in his real form when Nate and Hailey use both of their watches to summon him in order to take down Zazelmare, in which he reveals he was only pretending to be captured and had studied Humans and Yo-Kai by preforming tests. After beating Zazelmare, he is able to convince Zazel into joining him to make a new world, and allows Yo-kai to integrate with humans again. During the credits scene, there is a scene of him doing some work while Aristokat and Duke Doggy attempt to put together some scrolls. Enma gets bored of the situation but quickly gets back to work following a glare from Zazel. Season 2/3 Lord Enma makes a cameo at the end of EP138, to defeat El Gutso. Nate was trying to summon him in EP172 to fight Judgebrick, but he is stopped by Whisper and Jibanyan. In EP180, Whisper wanted to make a video of himself shooting Lord Enma with a Yo-kai Bazooka in his sleep to get views on Yo-Tube only to be beaten up by Zazel. In EP188, Lord Enma is summoned (but isn't shown) to fight Slippup who was embarrassing Nate, but his mother begins to speak as if Lord Enma were an imaginary friend, much to his chagrin. In EP194, Lord Enma and Zazel held a contest on Halloween to see how many tricks Yo-kai can pull (each trick was amount a fixed amount of points, tricking either Enma or Zazel was worth more points) and the winner gets to stay in Lord Enma's palace for a while. Near the end of the deadline, Whisper manages to get past Zazel's attack and finally hits Lord Enma with a hammer, but he is two seconds past midnight causing an angered Lord Enma to blow up Whisper with his soultimate. M03 Lord Enma (portrayed by Kento Yamazaki) first appears in the movie, during the live-action sequences. The first scene showed he and Zazel (portrayed by Takumi Saitou) noticing their realistic looks, which Enma quoted when he was looking at himself in the mirror, had "seemed to have developed further into perfection." Also, when Nate inserted Lord Enma's Dream Medal into the Dream Watch (which was in Dream Link with the Enma Blade), a small glimpse of Lord Enma is shown. He appeared with Zazel again during the credits as a small scene (which was to the tune of the remixed version of Yo-kai Exercise No. 1). Yo-kai Watch! In YW007, Lord Enma hosts a fighting tournament in hopes of being able to make Yo-kai stronger competitively in battles. The winner who beats the other challengers including the Goku Yo-kai gets to fight Lord Enma and take his place in the throne. In YW036, Lord Enma and Zazel notice a storm going on in the distance after the stadium was destroyed by Robonyan F's explosion. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside M04 30 years after the events of the original series, Lord Enma has been dethroned as the Yo-kai World king by his former childhood friend and rival Jaou Kaira. Enma ends up being one of the first people to notice the danger of the Onimaro coming to earth, and orders Whisper to find one chosen by the Yo-kai Watch Elda, in order to oppose them. Relationships Trivia Category:Anime characters